Tan apretado Con amor lemon
by Yampier
Summary: Levi se encuentra meditando ala luz de una vela, pero llega Hanji a hacerle una molesta petición, lo que ella no sabe es lo que la discusión que tiene desencadenará esa noche.


**Bien, este es mi aporte para "pecados y tabúes" el tabú que me correspondió fue la violación, y qué mejor para hablar de violación que un lemon. Espero que les guste y dejen muchos reviews**

Eran poco más de las diez de la noche, los ojos verdes de un moreno de mirada seria se encontraban perdidos en la incandescencia del fuego de una vela que ondulaba de derecha a izquierda casi imperceptiblemente, pero lo suficiente como para hipnotizar por unos minutos al sargento de la tropa de reconocimiento. Levi estaba absorto. Si se quiere una imagen de la escena, podría decirse que el moreno parecía estar platicando mentalmente con el azul y el naranja del fuego, contándole sus problemas o tal vez escuchando los propios del fuego, pero, ¿qué problemas podría tener el fuego?

Mirando atento, sin demostrar emoción alguna, como la mayor parte del tiempo, el moreno dejó escapar un suspiro que trajo el caos a la llama de fuego que tenía en frente; haciéndola temblar y empujándola hacia abajo y, parecía que el aliento de Levi reprimiera el deseo de existir de la llama y esta buscara con todas sus fuerzas erguirse nuevamente, pero la respiración de este hombre la llevara al borde de extinguirse. Algo similar sentía él.

El sargento sintió una respiración junto a su oreja y de repente la vela se apagó.

-Despierta –dijo una voz de mujer a su lado. No necesitaba de luz para saber que se trataba de Hanji.

-¿Qué haces acá cuatro ojos? Ya no es hora de andar por ahí molestando a los demás -.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero te aseguro que tengo un buen motivo para venir a hablarte, de otra manera no me atrevería a platicar con un amargado -.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Levi ya intuyendo lo que Hanji le pediría.

-Quiero saber si mañana me puedes prestar a Eren –dijo la castaña con una sonrisa que Levi no pudo ver por la ausencia de luz, quien por su cuenta tenía una expresión de enojo.

-¿Qué demonios pretendes hacerle esta vez? –Preguntó Levi de manera agresiva –Hoy me dijo que la última vez que lo tomaste "prestado" por poco lo decapitas. ¿A caso crees que Eren es tu muñeco de trapo? –terminó de reclamar. Aunque en realidad su enojo no se debía al riesgo que corría Eren, sino al encontrarse en ese momento junto a Hanji.

-Pero él está bien, ¿No? Jamás le haría algo tan peligroso como para matarlo. Si muriera perdería un gran sujeto de pruebas –dijo Hanji defendiéndose -¿Por qué no entiendes que lo que más deseo es saber todo sobre los titanes? –Cuestionó al moreno –No me reprimas este deseo, o ¿A caso te gustaría que reprimieran tus deseos? –Dijo Hanji sin saber lo que acontecería a causa de su pregunta.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, cuando entraste estaba pensando sobre eso –Dijo Levi girando su rostro hacia el de la castaña a pesar de que no la podía ver. Entonces, con un rápido movimiento se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y puso sus manos sobre el cuello de la Zoe, a lo que ella solo abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo como respuesta.

-No, no me gusta reprimir mis deseos –Dijo mientras rodeaba con sus manos el cuello de la chica. Tan apretado, con amor.

-Suéltame Levi –Decía Hanji forzosamente mientras intentaba inútilmente quitarse de encima las manos del hombre.

-Pero yo mismo he reprimido mi mayor deseo –Decía Levi mientras acercaba su rostro al de la asustada mujer –Siempre había reprimido el dese de hacerte mía porque no era lo correcto -.

Mientras tanto Hanji intentaba forcejear, pero la falta de oxígeno la había debilitado y sus intentos por escapar eran infructuosos.

-Pero esta noche decidí darle un giro a la situación –Dijo el sargento, acto seguido posó sus labios sobre los de la aterrada chica y recorrió con ellos y su lengua cada rincón de la boca de su deseada. –No me reprimiré más –Dijo con una sonrisa después de haberla besado como había deseado hacía mucho.

Los esfuerzos de Hanji seguían siendo inútiles y lo único que conseguía con ellos era perder cada vez más fuerza. No podía hablar, tampoco moverse mucho, poco a poco sintió cómo su mirada se perdía en lo alto y su conciencia se desvanecía.

"¿Qué sucede?" fue la pregunta que se hizo Hanji a si misma justo después de despertar, se encontraba en un lugar tenuemente iluminado y respiraba con dificultad. Miraba hacia todos los lados y solo veía imágenes borrosas pues no tenía sus anteojos. Intentó gritar para ver si alguien la escuchaba, pero su grito se vio ahogado por alguna extraña razón. Aún estaba recobrando la conciencia y poco a poco sintió cómo su boca estaba tapada con un trapo amarrado tras su cuello. Intentó descubrir su boca pero al intentar usar sus manos para ello se dio cuenta de que estaban atadas.

_Ahora que lo mencionas, cuando entraste estaba pensando sobre eso…_

_Siempre había reprimido el deseo de hacerte mía porque no era lo correcto…_

_No me reprimiré más._

Hanji abrió los ojos con horror, acababa de recordar lo que había pasado con Levi antes de desmayarse porque éste la estaba asfixiando. El hecho de encontrarse a sí misma amordazada y atada de manos a una cama le resultaba más aterrador incluso que aquellas veces que había estado al borde de la muerte en las fauces de algún titán. Ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra las ataduras, pero lo único que lograba era hacer ruido.

-Sssshhhh – escuchó la Zoe de algún lugar cerca de ella. –De todas formas nadie te va a escuchar. Esta habitación queda muy lejos al lugar donde están los demás, por eso decidí que fuera mía recién llegamos para que nadie me molestara, así que relájate un poco –Dijo la fría voz de Levi.

La castaña aún no asimilaba la situación y seguí intentando soltarse de alguna forma mientras veía con horror a Levi, quien la miraba con su típica expresión fría a causa de su mirada penetrante. Hanji estaba tan desesperada que no notaba que se estaba lastimando las muñecas al punto que llegaron a sangrar debido a sus enérgicos intentos de liberarse.

Levi se acercó con calma a la cama iluminada solo por la luz de una vela que prendió mientras la cautiva estaba inconsciente. Al verlo acercándose, Hanji quedó paralizada por el miedo y solo podía verlo y escuchar lo que decía.

-Me decías que no reprimiera tu deseo de saber todo acerca de los titanes. Pero por más que digas que te preocupas por la seguridad de Eren no lo haces. Te dejas llevar por tus deseos y tarde o temprano terminarás matándolo –le dijo a la chica con su característica forma de hablar, con una seriedad que llega a dar miedo.

-Pero por el contrario yo traté de mantenerme siempre firme, haciendo lo correcto a pesar de mis deseos, aparentando siempre una actitud estoica contigo, aunque me hicieras salir canas en el intento –continuó el moreno mientras se acercaba más a ella, quedando con sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia –me gustas desde hace mucho Hanji, pero debemos mantener una relación estrictamente de trabajo. Al menos eso pensaba hasta esta noche –dijo mientras miraba directo a los ojos de la aterrorizada chica.

Hanji sentía la presión del cuerpo de Levi sobre el suyo, el cálido aliento del hombre más que sensación de calidez le producía un sentimiento de inestabilidad y desasosiego.

-Justo cuando te desmayaste me arrepentí de lo que hice –susurró el moreno al oído de Hanji –Sin importar cuál elección sea la más sabia, hasta no alcanzar los resultados, nadie sabe con certeza si debió de tomarla o no –dijo mientras alejaba un poco su rostro y volvía a mirarla directo a los ojos –Tal vez me haya arrepentido, pero aún no he alcanzado todos los resultados y eso… eso es algo que he querido hacer hace mucho tiempo -.

En ese momento Hanji dejó salir una lágrima que rodó hasta su oído. Al notarlo, Levi se acercó nuevamente y empezó a mordisquear, ni muy suave ni muy fuerte, el oído de la castaña. Ella se resistía, pero ahora su voluntad se había quebrado y sus intentos por librarse del sargento apenas tenían energía, por eso era fácilmente controlada por él.

Las manos del moreno empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo desde la cintura hasta el rostro. La boca y lengua del sargento dejaron al oído de la chica y descendieron al cuello, mientras los pechos de la misma eran desprovistos de la ropa que los cubría; Levi desabrochó la camisa de Hanji y luego retiró el sostén que llevaba, dejando al descubierto uno de los lugares más anhelados por él, permitiéndole juguetear con uno de los montes de la castaña con una de sus manos, mientras su boca descendió del cuello hasta el otro.

Reducida y humillada, Hanji empezó a sentir los pinchazos que le producían los dientes de su captor en uno de sus pezones, acompañados de una sensación húmeda cada vez que el hombre decidía lamer o chupar su pecho. Apenas podía respirar debido al agotamiento y el shock en el que se encontraba, pero aún mantenía una parte de su conciencia que le indicaba que lo que estaba viviendo la hacía sentir como un gusano que desea ser aplastado y terminar con su sufrimiento.

Cada roce de lengua, mordisco, caricia y beso sobre su cuerpo, le producían a Hanji una sensación extraña, de incomodidad pero a la vez le colocaba en un estado expectativa. Lo único que podía hacer la chica era curvar su espalda y levantar su abdomen. Si hubiese tenido sus manos libres haría golpeado a Levi hacía mucho tiempo, a pesar de que éste fuera el soldado más Fuerte de la humanidad, ella no se caracterizaba precisamente por carecer de habilidades de combate. Ahora ese era el pensamiento que trataba de acentuarse en la mente de la castaña, y digo trataba porque cada acción de Levi sobre ella poco a poco hacía que su mente se pusiera en blanco por lapsos de tiempo cada vez más largos.

Varios minutos pasaron y el moreno decidió que era hora de avanzar. Dejó de recorrer su cuerpo y se puso de rodillas frente a la débil chica. –Es momento de dejar de lado los juegos –le dijo con su típica mirada, mientras ella mostraba su temerosa sorpresa abriendo grande sus ojos y dilatando sus pupilas –Te quitaré el pantalón –dijo con frialdad en sus ojos.

"¡NO!" era lo que Hanji intentaba gritar, pero solo se escuchaba su voz apagada por la mordaza que tenía. Sin la menor muestra de gentileza el moreno desabrochó el cinturón de la chica y le arrebató los pantalones a pesar de las patadas que ella daba. La figura de esta hermosa mujer estaba casi por completo a la vista de Levi, pero aún hacía falta algo para poder apreciarla por completo. En este punto Hanji sabía con certeza que no habría vuelta atrás, pero sus instintos la incitaban a seguir luchando para escapar. Aun así sus fuerzas eran mínimas.

A diferencia del pantalón, Levi fácilmente retiró la ropa interior de la Zoe, dejando a su vista la delicada feminidad de Hanji en su máxima expresión. Ella solamente volteó su cara hacia un lado y dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas de resignación. Levi se quitó su pantalón y sus bóxeres, mostrándole a la castaña, quien lo veía por el borde del parpado pues su cara estaba de lado; su hasta totalmente erguida y palpitante por la excitación.

Sin más preparaciones, introdujo su hombría dentro de ella, cuando empezó a entrar algo lo detuvo, pero aplicó más fuerza a su empuje logrando romper algo en el interior de la chica. Ella gritó instintivamente, pero de nuevo solo se escuchó su voz apagada por la mordaza. Una vez la base de su falo chocó con la entrada de la chica, Levi empezó su embestida contra ella, entrando y saliendo produciéndole un intenso dolor.

Levi no podía detenerse, por fin estaba satisfaciendo su mayor deseo. Después de varios minutos de estar invadiendo el cuerpo de la castaña, el moreno empezaba a dejar su consciencia de lado y limitarse a disfrutar del placer que le producía esta experiencia. Los quejidos de Hanji habían cesado casi de inmediato pues a pesar del dolor físico, el dolor en el orgullo era más fuerte y su mente, tal vez como mecanismo de defensa, estaba concentrada en todo menos en el dolor de su primera vez.

Levi seguía deleitándose, a pesar de que quería cambiar de posición, no podía debido a la manera en la que había atado a Zoe. De repente algo inesperado sorprendió al oji-verde. Sintió cómo las piernas de la chica se cruzaban detrás de él y lo empujaban contra ella.

"Podría ser que…" pensó el moreno aun manteniendo se en movimiento. Era improbable que en verdad sucediera lo que estaba pensando, no podía deducirlo solo por lo que acababa de suceder. De repente la confirmación que él esperaba se presentó. Levemente Hanji empezó a mover su cadera, intensificando la velocidad de las embestidas que le daba Levi. Ciertamente era algo inesperado y a esto se le sumó que los quejidos de la castaña regresaron. Pero más que quejidos eran gemidos notablemente producidos por una sensación placentera.

Levi sonrió. Con su mano hizo que la cara de la chica quedara frente a la suya, ella intentaba mirar al lado nuevamente pero él no se lo permitía. Entonces el moreno retiró la mordaza de Hanji, ella, exhausta y sonrojada jadeaba intensamente y de vez en cuando emitía un leve gemido. Levi acercó lentamente su boca a la de ella y la besó de manera apasionada, ella le respondió con la misma pasión y deseo que él le había entregado. Una vez terminado el largo beso él se paró su rostro un poco del de ella y se dirigió a su oído. –Viendo los resultados, tengo que decir que ya no me arrepiento de lo que hice –le dijo susurrándole.


End file.
